Dilemma
by kashai
Summary: ((COMPLETE)) Inuyasha and Miroku are cops, Sango and Kagome are criminals...or so they seem to be...are they doing it on purpose or is someone making them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, I do not own any ongs or places that may be used in this story.

A/n, this is my 3rd fanfic

Chapter One  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, there is a robbery at the diamond store." The radio said. Inuyasha and Miroku were in their police unit when their boss, Myouga, called during the time of eating their share if morning doughnuts.  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha spoke over the radio while starting up the car.  
  
"Sesshomaru's already there, so hurry." Myouga said.  
  
"Well if he's already there then he can take care of it can't he?!"  
  
"JUST GET THERE!" Inuyasha started up the car and turned on the siren. He drove like a maniac across town. They slid near the sidewalk and got out to see a crime scene with a lot of ambulances.  
  
"What happened, Myouga?" Miroku asked, staring blankly at everything around him.  
  
"They got away, the criminals stole and them left all these innocent people hurt. Lucky, no one died." Myouga explained. Inuyasha listened then went towards a little girl next to an ambulance.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked to what seemed like a little 5-year old girl.  
  
"Rin." She answered holding a teddy bear.  
  
"That's a really nice name; did you see the bad people that did all this?"  
  
"No, but my mommy did." Rin pointed in the ambulance where she was sitting in.  
  
Inuyasha climbed into the ambulance and sat on a bench that was on the side of the truck, "Ma'm, can you describe the people who did this?" Inuyasha asked the woman lay before him on a stretcher.  
  
"Yes, they were two women dressed in a tight, black jump suit. One was around 20 and one was around 19. The older girl had long, dark, brown hair with pink eye shadow. She carried a large boomerang type thing. The younger girl had long, black hair that went halfway down her back. She was a skillful archer. That's all I can remember though." The woman gave a weak cough.  
  
"I'm afraid she has to leave for the hospital, sir. Could you please leave?" the man in the white uniform said. Inuyasha stepped out and went over to Miroku.  
  
"They were two women." Inuyasha told him.  
  
"Women, huh? Did you get a good description?" Miroku asked with a huge grin.  
  
"You pervert, always thinking about women, even if they are criminals. Do you even care?"  
  
"Not if they're hot."  
  
"You are so shallow."  
  
"Well, there's nothing else to do here, you might as well go back to the station and tell the artists what they look like from your description." Myouga interrupted.  
  
"Sure." Miroku said. They went toward they station and Inuyasha told his description and they had lunch, "I forgot to tell you. The landlord said we'll be having some more roommates."  
  
"What?! Our apartment only has 2 rooms!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"You don't have to yell. But yeah, we have to share a room."  
  
"Fine, I'll move my stuff into your room later."  
  
"Aren't you two late for that class you have to teach at the local collage? What was it again, self defense?" Myouga sat down beside them.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the clock, it read, 3:40. "Oh crap! We're gonna be late! Class starts at 4 and it takes 30 minutes to get across town and at rush hour! Come on, let's go!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and pulled him out of his seat and ran towards his car.  
  
"Why do we have to do this again? I mean, we're already experts. What do we have to learn for?" Kagome whined to Sango as they walked up the stairs to their class.  
  
"I told you, we're new to this town. And if we're here learning about self defense then the pressure and suspects will be off us for being suspected. You get it?" Sango said walking with pride.  
  
"Yeah, and plus, we're going to be the best in the class."  
  
"That's right." Sango opened the door and saw a whole bunch of girls all in white suits. They went over to a table to find their size for the suits. They went in the dressing room to change.  
  
They came out with the white suit and a white belt. Kagome said, "This feels uncomfortable, it's so loose."  
  
"I know, it's not the same as our black suits." They sat on the ground near the window. They heard a screech out the window.  
  
"Cops?! Are they onto us?" Kagome whispered so that only Sango could hear.  
  
"No, they are going to teach us."She whispered back.  
  
"What have you gotten us into?!" Kagome whispered then Inuyasha and Miroku busted in, in the same white suits, only with black belts.  
  
"Ok, today we're going to start with simple techniques, such as guarding." Miroku panted.  
  
"Any volunteers to go up against me?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and smirking. The room was silent with no hands. "Oh, come on."  
  
Kagome raised her hand and thought, 'Oh, this is gonna be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Sango whispered to Kagome, "Do you really want to do this?"  
  
"Come on, he seems like a jerk, I wanna kick his ass at his own game." Kagome replied.  
  
"Are you done whispering or do you want to fight? Don't worry, since you're a beginner, I'll go easy on you." Inuyasha said in a snobbish way.  
  
Sango slapped her forehead and thought, 'Oh no, he asked for it. He got Kagome all wired up. Now, she's gonna pulverize him.'  
  
"You're on." Kagome got up and stood in front of the class. "Oh, and don't hold back, even thought I'm a beginner."  
  
"You asked for it." Inuyasha said, then started to swing punches at her face. She dodged each one of them.  
  
"Is that all you got? You fight like a girl." Kagome then punched him in the stomach. She jumped in the air and started to kick him with fury.  
  
He blocked them and said, "You sure you're a beginner?"  
  
"More or less so. Jerk." She said then turned around when Inuyasha snuck up behind her for a surprise attack.  
  
"What'd you just call me?"  
  
She kneed him in the crotch and he fell to the ground near the wall. "You heard me, and oh, I win."  
  
Inuyasha got up on his knees hiding his pain, "Beginner's luck, what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome, and I think you failed to mention to the whole class, yours." Kagome looked down at him.  
  
He got up and said, "Oh, yeah, class, my name is Inuyasha and this is Miroku." he gestured to Miroku.  
  
"And she was a perfect example of what you should never do to a teacher." Miroku added. There were giggles across the room. "Who wants to go up against me?"  
  
Sango got up toward the front of the class. "Sure, I will." The fight began. Miroku jumped up and was attempting to kick her but she stepped to the side and he failed. She got behind him and kicked his back. He was down and got up. He kicked her, but she caught his foot and threw him across the room. "Had enough?"  
  
"Sure, you win. What's your name?" Miroku surrendered. You could see stars around his head.  
  
"Sango." she replied helping him up.  
  
"Well our time is up today." Inuyasha said. Everyone packed up and left except for the four. "Hey, where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Around." Sango said answering for Kagome.  
  
"Well if your so good at fighting, then why the class?" Inuyasha asked the girls as they were packing up.  
  
"Dunno, thought I'd be fun." Kagome smiled and swung her bag over her shoulder and left with Sango.  
  
"Kinda cute, don't ya think?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
'Cute, very cute.' Inuyasha thought and spaced out.  
  
"Hello, anyone there?" Miroku asked and snapped his fingers in front of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, let's go, we got to move my stuff into your room. Do you know who our new roommates will be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Trying to ignore my question, huh? Well, anyway, I don't know, I just know its two people. But those girls were something, right?"  
  
"Sure, they were good fighters but I'm sure that's not what you meant."  
  
"You know what I mean. I mean there're really something." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha just gave him cold look." Looks like someone has a crush on Kagome."  
  
"Shut up, what do you know about anything?"  
  
"I know enough that you got a crush on one of your own students."  
  
"She's more than a student. She's really good. Good enough to e in the police force."  
  
"You mean she's more than a student, she's a hottie."  
  
"Sure, but it's not like I'm going to ask her out."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that won't we?"Miroku said under his breath.  
  
"I'm just surprised you didn't ask Sango to bear your child like you have with all your students."  
  
"Well, she's different, she's not all innocent and like you said, they're actually good!" Miroku said as they drove to they're apartment.  
  
Kagome and Sango were driving to their apartment also, "So, what did you think of that Inuyasha guy?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"He's a good fighter, well of course, he's a cop."  
  
"You know that's not what I meant. I meant are you interested in him despite him being a cop."  
  
"Sure, he's got the boyfriend material. If he wasn't a cop."  
  
"Well, he sure seems nice enough. Do you think we can trust him?"  
  
"Trust him with what?! We aren't going to tell him our story. Don't even think it!" Kagome exploded.  
  
"Well, come on, we aren't technically bad guys. If we just tell them what happened. I bet they'll understand."  
  
"Or, they'll turn us in."  
  
"You've got to trust them. Maybe they can help us! We've been doing this way too long and I'm sick of it! I want to get out of it."  
  
"So do I. I hope you're right. But we're not going to tell them until we can completely trust them." Kagome finished and they walked up to the apartment with a suitcase in each hand. "Well, this is what the landlord sent us. Let's go in." Right when Sango put the key in the lock, they heard a noise coming from the hall. Inuyasha and Miroku came walking down.  
  
"So, you're our new roommates?" Miroku asked them.  
  
"Umm, I guess." Kagome said and thought, 'Oh great, we're going to be LIVING with cops. This is just great, but there had better be a silver lining to this.'  
  
They got in and Inuyasha said, "I'll just move my stuff out and you girls can share a room." They waited until Inuyasha moved everything. They walked down thee hall to their new room.  
  
Kagome looked at the certificates on the wall of the hallway and thought, 'Great, their not just certified cops, but the top in the force!'  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Ok, this is your room. And a heads up, Miroku's a pervert." Inuyasha said to the girls.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"I kind of realized that when we were fighting, he was groping me, I just thought he was trying to distract me though." Sango sighed.  
  
"Well, sorry for the inconvenience but, the two rooms are separated by one master bathroom. I think you girls will like it though." Inuyasha continued showing them the bathroom. It was magnificent, it had a big bathtub with bubble jets, a shower, two sinks, and it was all marble-looking stone everywhere. (A/n, of course it wasn't real marble, hello, apartment.)  
  
"How could a couple of guys keep this place clean? And so suitable for girls like us." Kagome asked with awe.  
  
"I don't know, but we manage." Miroku shrugged. "Well, you can unpack now. Do you want to come to dinner with us? We have to attend a police type thing. Don't worry, it's not formal, it's at a club downtown."  
  
"Cops going to a club, and for partying reasons?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, we can have fun too you know." Inuyasha chimed in. "So, you coming or not?" Kagome gave Sango a worried look telling her 'There'll be cops there, a lot of them.'  
  
"We give us a little time; we just came to this city only a few hours ago. We'll tell you after we rest." Sango said.  
  
"Alright, you guys go rest; we'll just hang out in the living room. The party's at 9:00 it's only 6 so, rest and join us if you want." Inuyasha said and went to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome and Sango went into their room to unpack, "What are you kidding me?! There's no way we can go to that party!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Well, think of it this way, if we don't go, they'll suspect something's wrong. And besides, what's wrong with having a little fun?"  
  
"Nothing, but what if we get caught there?"  
  
"How can they? If we explain our story, they'll understand, maybe even help us!"  
  
"Sango, how can you be so naïve? They are policemen, we are criminals, and they will take us to jail!"  
  
"No, we are not real criminals, not intentionally."  
  
"Like they'll believe in our story."  
  
"They will, ok? Just have faith."  
  
"Fine, we'll go, but-"  
  
"But nothing, we're going to have fun and the time of our lives ok?"  
  
"Fine." Sango won the argument that ended an hour later. It was 7 and it was by the time they got dressed. Kagome wore a pink tube top and a tight, black mini skirt with high black boots. Sango wore a blue tank top that went above her stomach and the same skirt as Kagome but white and wore high, white boots. They came out to the living room and Kagome said happily, "Well are we going or what?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku gapped and dropped their jaws when they saw the girls. Miroku got up and stood in front to Sango, "Sango, you look-"  
  
"Give me a break." Sango pushed him away from her.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, you sure look nice." Inuyasha said then scoffed, trying to stop himself before making a fool out of him. "Well, Miroku and I have to get dressed then we can go." After 10 minutes, they came out with long, black, baggy pants. Miroku had a purple button up shirt that was unbuttoned with a black t-shirt inside; Inuyasha wore the same except a red over shirt.  
  
"You two sure clean up nicely." Kagome put it simply then rolled her eyes.  
  
"How kind of you." Inuyasha sarcastically said. "Well, let's go already, the club's called Ichigoashi and it's across town. We can take my convertible there." They arrived there and it was like any other club. Dark with spotlights, tables everywhere, and a bar. Miroku pulled Sango onto the dance floor. Sango didn't object and started dancing to 50 Cent's In Da Club  
  
"How aggressive he is, huh?" Inuyasha chuckled. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Kagome stared at him and thought, 'Hmm, hot for a cop. Has manners too, I said it before, and I'll say it again, he has boyfriend material.' she snapped back to reality and said, "Sure."  
  
"I thought you hated me." Inuyasha said once they started dancing.  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "So did I." They laughed, talked and danced. They went home at 1 in the morning. "Shouldn't you guys be going to sleep early for work?"  
  
"We have the day off tomorrow. Do you want to hang out or something?" Miroku asked once they got home and all sat in the couch.  
  
"Like a double date?" Sango smirked.  
  
"If that's what you want to call it." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome gave uneasy looks to their friends. Sango widened her eyes and nodded at Kagome telling her, 'come on!' though her gesture.  
  
"Fine, it's a date, but let's play truth or dare except it's like truth or truth to get to know each other better, at least until 2, ok?" Kagome said cheerfully. Obviously she had too much caffeine at the club.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be fun!" Sango said.  
  
"'Kay, might as well, we have nothing else to do the rest of the night but sleep." Miroku said. So they all sat down on the floor in a circle/square.  
  
"Ok, I'll start. Inuyasha, are you a virgin?" Miroku asked. Knowing that it bugged the crap out of Inuyasha to ask such a question.  
  
Inuyasha hit the back of his head. "Fine, might as well say it. Yeah, I'm a virgin." Everyone burst out laughing except for Inuyasha and Kagome to his surprise.  
  
"Guys, that's mean. So what he's a virgin at the age of 20. I am, too." Kagome slapped her mouth for even saying that. Inuyasha was confused to laugh for her being a virgin or to thank her for defending him. So he just sat there.  
  
"Ok, enough, my turn. Kagome, do you like me?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Uhh, can't tell yet." Kagome panicked.  
  
"You have to tell the truth." Sango said.  
  
Kagome screamed at Sango, "Ahh! Fine, yeah, I like you." She slightly blushed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at that and Kagome said, "Ok, Sango, since you tortured me, do you like Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, so what. He's cute." Sango said then pinched his cheek. Inuyasha and Kagome dropped their jaw and Miroku fell over.  
  
"You...like...me?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango smiled. "Ok, my turn. Inuyasha, do you like Kagome?"  
  
"Sure, why not? She's smart, nice, cute, and likes me, too. What's not to like?" Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Miroku, do you like Sano besides the perverted way?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Of course I do, why do you think I haven't asked her the question yet? I want her to be different and wait til' it's time."  
  
"Ask me what?" Sango glared at him.  
  
"Nothing, I'll ask you later." Miroku waved to dismiss the topic and thought, 'In a couple of years I'll ask her, if she even stays around that long...'  
  
"Well, now that we know we like each other and that Inuyasha and Kagome are virgins, I guess, we can just talk about ourselves." Sango and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Wait, what?! We only did that so you can find out about our secrets?!" Miroku yelled. Kagome laughed.  
  
"What do you mean our secrets?! You didn't tell them that you're a virgin, too!" Inuyasha hollered. "Opps, sorry, man."  
  
"WHAT?! A perverted virgin? Well that's not what you see everyday...If it makes you feel any better, Sango's a virgin, too" Kagome laughed.  
  
"So, we played this game for no reason?!" Inuyasha got back on topic.  
  
"Don't take it personally, we planned this all along. But don't worry everything we said was truthful." Sango said after hitting Kagome on the head. It was 1:30 and they talked about themselves and their life until 2 AM. Kagome and Sango left some things out though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up so she decided to take a bath. 'Ahh, this feels so good. Maybe I can trust them after all; I mean they seem nice enough. We'll see how they are after our first date...' Then she heard someone start to turn the door knob from the boys' side of the door. Inuyasha cane in and completely ignored her and went straight to the sink." YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome threw a bar of soap at him.  
  
"Ah, fine, ok, what. Someone's not a morning person..." Inuyasha grumbled and left, 'She has a nice body though' he thought, 'oh god, I'm becoming like Miroku.'  
  
Kagome left and went to change. Sango went to the bathroom to take her shower and saw that the water was already on, 'Hmm, Kagome must have turned it on for me.' She stepped in and bumped into Miroku. "AHH! YOU SICKO!"  
  
"What's wrong, my dear?" Miroku said.  
  
"AHH!" Sango grabbed a towel and ran out." YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME MIROKU WAS IN THERE, KAGOME!" Sango yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome burst into laughter seeing her wet friend, "Sorry, I forgot." She managed to say between laughs and holding her stomach. Sango smacked her head, "Oww!" Kagome wore a light pink turtleneck with no sleeves and a white, wavy, skirt that went to her knees and wore brown boots. After Sango took her shower in privacy, she wore a lilac blouse, long, light brown pants, and black boots.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku wore a pair of jeans. Miroku wore a navy blue t-shirt and Inuyasha wore a grey sweater. They all met up in the living room, "So where do you wanna go on our double date?" Miroku asked elbowing Sango. She slapped him.  
  
"Well, where do you guys what to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku an uneasy look, "Umm, well, you see, we don't work all the time, and never have the time to relax. Actually, because of Miroku's techniques, we can never get any dates. And Miroku knew me since preschool. So this is our first." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, well, that's really shocking... you're grown men that have never been on dates." Sango said and then saw Kagome glaring at her, "What? Oh fine, we've always been A students, we couldn't get dates, well our friend set us up on a blind date before, but they stood us up."  
  
"Yeah, and plus, we're new to the city, so we don't know  
  
where to go." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, let's just go to the movies for now and we'll see what else we can do next." Miroku said. So they drove in Sango's jeep and went over to the cinema. They went in and bout candy, popcorn, drinks, and more candy. They went in and watched 'The Last Samurai'.  
  
"Wow, the last time I've seen a movie was when I was in 9th grade. I forgot how good they were." Miroku said after the movie.  
  
"You need to get out more. Do you dedicate your life to the force all the time?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, not really, we goof off, our boss just doesn't let us have our fun. We don't get al serious about our work that much. We do catch the criminals but be always hear their side of the story. Most of the people we check are innocent so he calls us the 'nice ones'." Inuyasha said. "Well, where to now? It's only 3:00."  
  
'Well, I guess we can trust them after all. We'll I'm going to have fun today and forget about all my problems. I deserve it after all I've been through. 'Sango though and said, "Well, let's go to the mall!"  
  
"Yay! We can get new outfits. The guys can hold all our bags. Oh, it'll be so much fun!" Kagome said. The guys just stared with big round eyes and had blue lines under them.  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku's wrist and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's, "Well, let's go!" Kagome started the car, "Well, where is the mall?"  
  
"Uhh... erm..." The guys said.  
  
Sango sighed, "Just call 4-1-1 and ask." Sango said.  
  
Kagome got out her cell phone. She dialed and then hung up. "Ok, the closest mall is the Mall of Japan. How lucky are we?! It's on Main and Central. Let's go!" Kagome stepped on the gas and they got there in 5 minutes. They went all over the place. There were 5 levels and so he went on a shopping spree.  
  
"Can you even afford all this?" Inuyasha asked holding a whole bunch of bags.  
  
"Sure we can, in a way." Sango said. Kagome and Sango took out Inuyasha and Miroku's wallets from their backs.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha dropped the bags and patted around themselves. "How'd you get our wallets?!" Miroku asked with a frantic voice.  
  
"When you weren't looking, we grabbed them. Don't worry; we didn't spend any money from you guys. Just wanted to fool around with you." Kagome said smiling and gave them back their wallets.  
  
"So, where to now?" Inuyasha signed after putting all of the bags in the back of the jeep.  
  
"Dunno, I'm out of ideas and the sun went down already so where do you think we should go?" Kagome asked while getting in the back of the jeep with Sango.  
  
"I have an idea." Inuyasha said with a brightened face then whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Ok ladies, put on these blindfolds. It's going to be a surprise, and no peeking, ok? Miroku said.  
  
The girls grabbed the blindfolds, "Where'd you get these anyway?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha said, "It's clean."  
  
"This better be good." Sango tied her blindfold.  
  
"It will be." Miroku added.  
  
They drove for about 20 minutes and stopped at the harbor. The girls stilled had the blindfolds on and the car had stopped. "Where are we?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just get out and we'll lead you there, just watch your step." Inuyasha said. The guys escorted the girls onto a yacht/boat/cruise type thing.  
  
"Can we take off the blindfolds now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure." Miroku said. They took off the blind fold and gasped at what they saw. It was a dinner boat with lights along the ship and the tables were by candlelight.  
  
"I thought you said you've never been on a date before." Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I haven't, but I planned this last night with Miroku." Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome.  
  
"Well, you're quite the charmer." Inuyasha and Miroku pulled out seats for Kagome and Sango. They had a wonderful dinner with everything. Fine dining and wine and by candlelight! After that, they rode through the park on a horse-drawn carriage to the apartment, which was quite awkward for a horse to be in the city. They went up to their penthouse apartment. It was 10:00 now and everyone got into their pajamas. "Sango, I think we can tell them now." Kagome said. They were in the privacy of their room.  
  
"Me too, let's go tell them now." Sango said. They knocked on the boys' door. They both stood at the door " Can you come down into the living room? We've got to tell you something." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
"What is it Sango? What's the matter?" Miroku asked once they got into the living room.  
  
"We've been keeping a secret from you." Kagome said. They both looked down," I'm sorry, but I hope you understand. We're criminals."  
  
"I know." Inuyasha said." But I don't know why."  
  
"What do you mean you know?" Sango asked and looked up.  
  
"Well, the night when we went to the party, our boss called us." Miroku said.  
  
Flashback to 2 nights ago  
  
Ring "Hello?" Miroku answered the phone.  
  
"It's me, Myouga. We found out who the robbers were, but it's odd why they could be criminals, their permanent records are clean. They haven't done anything wrong at all. Not even a speeding ticket."  
  
"Who are they then?" Inuyasha picked up another phone and listened to the conversation.  
  
On the other line, Myouga was looking through his files. "Their names are...ah ha...its Kagome Higurashi and Sango Urashima."  
  
'What?! But it can't be the same Kagome and Sango. It just can't!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Well, is that all you know?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's a real mystery why they would do such a thing. They seem like perfectly good girls according to our research and findings." Myouga said.  
  
"Alright thank you." Miroku said and hanged up. Inuyasha still held on the phone and was shocked. He eventually hanged up and sat back on the couch where Miroku was. Then the girls came out.  
  
End flashback  
  
"So you knew all along and didn't tell us or do anything about it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, because after the party, I knew you had to have a good reason." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome still looked down, "How can you be so sure of that?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted her chin and wiped away her falling tears, "Because ...I just do." Then he hugged her. The tore apart when Miroku broke the moment.  
  
"So are you going to tell us why you robbed the place? We know you have a good reason."  
  
"Well, there's this guy named Naraku. He kidnapped my brother, Kohaku, and Kagome's cousin, Shippo. He said if we want them back, we have to do things for him." Sango said and started to cry into Miroku's chest.  
  
He started to run his fingers through her dark brown hair. "It's going to be ok. We'll help you get them back."  
  
"How can you just trust us like that?" Kagome said looking up.  
  
"I don't know. Your story does clear out and we just can't turn you in." Miroku said.  
  
"Why not?" Sango pulled away from their embrace.  
  
"Because we like you girls too much." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Well, it's late. We gotta get some sleep." Miroku yawned.  
  
"What? That's it, you don't care that we're criminals?" Sango said with confusion.  
  
"Well, yeah. You explained yourselves and now I'm tried. Let's go to sleep." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And you're going to let us stay here?" Kagome asked, also confused.  
  
"Duh, you're not really criminals. You're just victims here. And if you were, we can't just throw you out into the cold." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And you girls are too cute to be criminals anyway." Miroku added.  
  
The girls smiled." You're right. We better get some sleep." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, and tomorrow we can go to the station and straighten everything out. Okay with you?" Inuyasha asked,  
  
"Yeah, of course." Kagome said.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
I was a very silent morning that day. The quietly ate breakfast that consisted eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, milk, muffins, and biscuits that Kagome made earlier that morning and then they went down to the department. People were giving the girls death glares as they went up the steps that made them shiver. When they got up to Inuyasha and Miroku's desk, Miroku pulled a chair up o Inuyasha's desk and the girls sat on the table, which was surprisingly clean. They were starting to look through some files when Myouga came up. So, are these them?"  
  
"You mean our girlfriends, yes." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"You know what I mean." Myouga said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said. He got up from his desk and he and Myouga walked down the hall to Myouga's office. They came out 10 minutes later.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about what happened. We'll do everything we can to stop him. He's actually done this before. Naraku, he's on every crime list we can think of. FBI, CIA, and every most wanted thing you can think of." Myouga said. "Well, go ahead and try to look up some more information on him. We have most of his files in the cabinet, but I doubt there's anymore you can find on him."  
  
"Well, we'll try harder." Inuyasha said.  
  
They began searching for hours. They couldn't find anything new, so they decided to look in the cabinet. There was a whole drawer on his name. The girls sat at Miroku's desk and started to search things through it. "He was born in Tokyo, went to school, and finished every level and college. I don't know how he could have gone so evil." Sango flipped through the first few pages.  
  
"Come over here and look at this." Miroku said. The girls came over and looked at the screen.  
  
"It says when he was 25, he lost his family and he was all alone in the world. The girl of his dreams was far beyond reach. His best friend was a as a low life as him, but he got the girl. When Naraku was badly hurt, she took care of him, but she did not have feelings for him. He changed his whole way of living for her. Naraku was so mad at his best friend that he set them up to get rid of each other. They didn't kill each other, but were badly hurt. The girl, Kikyo, died a few days after the incident. Naraku's best friend, Iniyoshi, committed suicide because he never got to tell her how he felt." Inuyasha said summarizing the article.  
  
"Wow, what a life." Miroku said.  
  
"There's more, here's a link to see the some pictures." Sango pointed out. Inuyasha clicked on it. They all stared at the pictures with their mouths wide open. The first picture was of Naraku, Isiyoshi, and Kikyo as teenagers sitting in the park at a picnic under a tree. The second picture was of Iniyoshi and Kikyo sitting on a bench together. They looked almost identical to Inuyasha and Kagome with a few differences, very few.  
  
"Dear god, that looks just like you two." Sango gapped.  
  
"Yeah, I mean there are some differences, but it's still unnatural." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome still stared at the screen, speechless.  
  
"We still haven't to any leads to where he is." Sango sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but if you have to steal from him, then don't you have to give him what he wants?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, we just leave it where he tells us to leave it for him so h can- oh...I get it. But we have to wait until he reaches Kagome's cell phone and tell us where to rob next, and then we can follow him. Is that ok with you guys?"  
  
"Sure, but we can also tap into Kagome's cell phone to locate him also, for a backup scenario." Miroku said. "Well, its lunchtime, I say we've done enough work for today."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha finally tore away from the computer and were still speechless though. They left the station and went to a nearby café. 'Was that picture supposed to mean something?' Kagome thought.  
  
'Why did it resemble us so much?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hello...what do you want to eat?" Sango said snapping her fingers in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, umm I'll just have a sub sandwich, thanks." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, me, too." Inuyasha added. They didn't look at each at each other the whole entire time.  
  
Sango leaned over to Miroku, "What's their deal? Is it just because of that picture we saw?"  
  
Miroku whispered back, "I don't know, should we ask?"  
  
"Maybe. You ask them."  
  
"No, you ask them."  
  
"No, you ask them." My then they had raised their voices.  
  
"Ask us what?!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Well, at least you can talk. You haven't said one word to each other today. What's going on?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know, ask him." Kagome turned away crossing her arms.  
  
"Me?! What's wrong with you!? "Inuyasha screamed and he turned around also.  
  
"Ugh! You two are acting so childish!" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, you need to talk to each other about what's going on, and to us for that matter." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't want to." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, if he won't, then I won't." Kagome pouted.  
  
"Ok, you know what?! Come on, let's go." Sango pulled Kagome up and took her into the girls' restroom. "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome crossed her arms and looked down at them.  
  
"Yes, you do, you might as well tell me."  
  
"I think he hates me."  
  
"Why would you think such a thing?"  
  
"You only want to stick around because they can help us right?" Kagome looked up at Sango.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the only reason. I'm happy for the first time in a long time, truly happy." Sango smiled.  
  
"I am, too. But I feel like they can't possible feel the same way. There's just no way. He's a cop; a cop can't care for an outcast."  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing ok?"  
  
"It's some thing. I know you too well to know it's never nothing."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah, so what's going on?"  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"Why would she? You're helping her with her problems."  
  
"But that's it. There's nothing more to it then. She doesn't like me, she hates me." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"Ask her then if she really hates you or not." Miroku chuckled.  
  
The girls came out, "You ready to leave?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha has something to ask Kagome." Miroku said.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked confusingly.  
  
"It's-"Miroku was cut of by Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's not important." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango then back at Inuyasha, "Well, umm, ok then. Let's go back to the apartment. We can find something to do." Kagome smiled at everyone, especially Sango.  
  
'Kagome, what in the world have you been planning now?' Inuyasha thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Inuyasha drove them all home. Kagome and Sango sat in the back whispering and giggling. "What do you think they're talking about?" Miroku leaded over and whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know, but they better not be plotting something against us." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I'm sure they're not." Miroku said as they reached the apartment. The girls raced to their room and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"They were sure in a hurry, what do you think their up to?" Inuyasha asked and sat on the sofa.  
  
"I dunno, maybe they're undressing." Miroku smiled and sat down beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Pervert, don't you ever think of anything besides being such a sicko?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Like you never are."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You don't even think about it occasionally?"  
  
"N- wait think about what?!"  
  
"You know...think about doing it with Kagome." Miroku winked.  
  
"No! You pervert! Do you think she's a prostitute or something?!"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm just saying, if you don't think about it once in a while, you're probably gay or something." Miroku shrugged.  
  
"I'M NOT GAY!"  
  
"Good, you better not, no boyfriend of mine is gonna be gay, not while I'm alive." Kagome laughed.  
  
Kagome and Sango came out with a big boxes and a little box. "Ok, we're going to play LIFE, Monopoly, Scrabble, and then play a game of cards." Sango said smiling.  
  
"If that's all then what was with all the whispering?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That was just to build the suspension up." Kagome grinned,  
  
They started playing LIFE. "You spun a 4. You have to get married." Inuyasha said to Kagome. The game went on. Sango won. Kagome had 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy. So did Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey maybe you two will get married and have 3 kids." Miroku joked and elbowed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha bonked Miroku's head, "Shut up."  
  
"What's wrong with what he said?" Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha didn't catch it though.  
  
"Uhh, umm..."  
  
"I was being sarcastic, even if I wasn't, it was a rhetorical question." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You don't seem to happy with my response to that 'umm' of yours." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something until Sango spoke up trying t diminish the subject before it got too far, "Ok, now, let's play Monopoly!" After an hour of Monopoly, Sango won. She had 2 hotels at all of the Park places and one on every street.  
  
"Damn Sango, what are you good at everything?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, but now, let's play Scrabble. It's the edition where you can stack the letters on top of each other." Sango replied, "So do you want to select a topic to go by or just random?"  
  
"Hmm, let's do it random for now." Kagome said.  
  
'Damn, how can she always stay this happy and positive?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Sango put down the word TULIP. Miroku put down the word LILY intersecting from Sango's 'L'. The game went on like that and then they went onto stacking a whole bunch of letters. There were 2 more turns, Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Kagome put down the word DOVE. Inuyasha put his 'L' over the 'D'. They both looked at each other. Miroku and Sango went, "AWW!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them that made then shut up, they turned to each other and blushed really hard. Kagome tried to break the 'moment', "Ok, let's play poker!"  
  
"Strip poker?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NO!" they all screamed at him.  
  
"Fine, fine, spoilers." Miroku got out the plastic chips and so they played. The game lasted longer than expected. Sango ended up winning, again. "Ok, I'm never going to play against you again, if anything, we're going to be partners." Miroku joked as they all went to the bathroom. Sango and Kagome shared one sink while the guys shared the other. They took turns taking a shower and changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
It was around 3 in the morning now. Sango couldn't sleep so she went into the kitchen where she bumped into Miroku. "Oh, sorry, the new light was blinding and I couldn't see."  
  
"It's ok, why are you up anyway?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Me neither." They made a cup of hot chocolate and went over to the couch and sat and talked until they tried themselves out and slept right there. Meanwhile, Kagome was having a night mare.  
  
Kagome's Nightmare  
  
Kagome was walking through the forest. The sky was dark and the wind was cold. It seemed like it was bout to rain. Then snow came falling down. She saw a dark figure on the horizon. 'Who is that?' Kagome thought. "Hello?" she came closer and closer. The vision of the blur became clear. It was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" he turned around and didn't say anything. He turned around again and grabbed something. He turned to face her and she saw her cousin, Shippo, in Inuyasha's arms. "Oh, Shippo!" she spread her arms welcoming him. She closed them when she saw that Inuyasha was gagging him. "What are you doing?!" Her vision began to blur again and Inuyasha was gone.  
  
End nightmare  
  
Kagome screamed and Inuyasha raced over to her room. She was sweating. 'She must be having a nightmare.' Inuyasha thought He was about to wake her up until Kagome spoke.  
  
"Inu-yasha" She mumbled. She started to twist and turn and kept saying, "No, no, please stop, let him go."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook them, "Wake up Kagome, you're having a nightmare, wake up."  
  
Kagome sat up, "Huh?" she saw Inuyasha and backed away from him.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha said worried on his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You, you, you killed my cousin." She said nervously.  
  
"It was just a dream Kagome, it's not real, and I would never kill your cousin." He said to reassure her.  
  
"I know, but it was, it was so real." Then the sun began to come through the windows.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't mean it's true. I would never kill anyone that meant that much to you. Let's go brush up then get some breakfast"  
  
"Ok." So they got cleaned up and went to the kitchen, the looked over to the living room to find Sango sleeping on Miroku on the couch.  
  
"Go get your camera, it's a Kodak moment." Kagome whispered and let out a small giggle. They rushed to their rooms and grabbed a camera, they took a quick shot. "Wow, even with the flash they're heavy sleepers."  
  
"Yeah, let's leave them alone, they'll get up later." Inuyasha whispered.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
"Inuyasha, did you mean what you said to me in my room, about you will never hurt anyone I care about? "Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise, I won't hurt anyone you care about, ever." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha hovered where Sango and Miroku were sleeping. They began to stir and snapped open their eyes at the same time.  
  
There was an awkward silence and then Sango and Miroku screamed, "How long have you been there?!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Not long, but long enough to see you two cuddling." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, well we weren't doing anything if that's what you're thinking." Sango glared at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, get up, we're going to do stuff today." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What do you have something planned for today?" Sango sat up.  
  
"No, not really, just go around town I guess." Inuyasha shrugged. So they got dress and left the apartment. Inuyasha locked the door when he say a note posted on the door. Inuyasha read the note aloud:  
  
It took me a while to find where you are hiding this time. I've got to hand it to you though, so I'll give you a break. Shippo and Kohaku will be at The Tokyo Café at noon. Although, I've stuck a detector on them. You can take them to public places, and remember I'll be tracking them so don't try anything funny. Have them back be 6:00 at the café and then leave. If you don't leave, you'll never get the chance to see them again. Don't even try to take the detectors off; they won't come off by force, only when I press this little button I have. Enjoy this moment you will have.  
  
"Wow, you think we should go?" Miroku asked and looked at the girls.  
  
"Yes, can we please?" Sango pleaded.  
  
"Ok, it's 11:30, let's stop at the station first and get this note dusted for fingerprints and then we'll go to The Tokyo Café. And he doesn't seem like he knows that we live here with you either," Inuyasha said. They walked 12 blocks through the city to the station and dropped off the note, they were off to The Tokyo Café, "So, how long haven't you seen your cousin?"  
  
"About a year, he's 13 now and Sango's brother is 15."Kagome said.  
  
"You don't seem too happy about seeing him though." Inuyasha looked down beside him of a sad girl's face looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's still under Naraku's control."  
  
"But we can have fun with the time we've got, just make the best out of it. We'll catch Naraku, don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, but that picture still bothers me. Did he torture me because I look like his lost lover?" Kagome looked down at the sidewalk. They both blushed when she mentioned the picture.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it." They got to the café and saw 2 young boys sitting at a table. Sango and Kagome ran up to them and hugged them really tight.  
  
"Are you two ok? How has the mean man been treating you?" Sango said in a worried voice.  
  
"We're fine sis, he feeds us, but keeps us locked in a room." Kohaku said after Sango let him go.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. I've missed you so much, Kagome!" Shippo said.  
  
"Ahem." Inuyasha said behind the girls.  
  
"Oh, Shippo, Kohaku, these are our boyfriends. Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome pointed to them.  
  
"They're cops; they'll be able to help us, also. Ok?" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you like them and not just because they can help you save us." Kohaku said.  
  
"Of course we like them." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and then back at the boys.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers your earlier question." Miroku said leaning over to Inuyasha, "Well, we're not going to have any fun standing here all day, we've only got 6 hours today. We might as well make the best of it. So let's go!"  
  
"YAY!" The boys ran out of the café and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"So where to?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, where would kids want to go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"HURRICANE HARBOR!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Alright fine, let's go to the mall and buy some bathing suits and then go to Hurricane Harbor. "Sango said.  
  
So they walked over to the mall and bought some bathing suits. Inuyasha bought a pair of red swimming trunks, Miroku a dark purple one, Shippo a blue one, and Kohaku a yellow one. Kagome bought a white bikini and Sango bought a pink one. They didn't see each other pick them until they were at the park and had to change.  
  
"Wow, you girls look great" Miroku stared.  
  
"Stop staring you pervert." Sango sighed.  
  
"Let's go on that ride Kagome!" Shippo pointed at Der Stuka, a 72 foot free fall ride.  
  
"Sure, you all up to it?" Kagome looked back at the group.  
  
"Of course we are." Inuyasha said but thought, 'Is this girl crazy? No, she's more of a thrill seeker, I like that in a girl, wait, what am I thinking, she's only my girlfriend, it's not like I'm gonna do something that Miroku would do, even though he hasn't even done it yet, hehe.'  
  
"Ahh!" They all screamed as they fell. After that, they went on the Black Hole, Sea Wolf, Blue Raider, Bubba Tub, Shotgun Falls, Blue Niagara, and Banzai Boggans. After all those rides, they went on the Lazy River to rest. They went to the souvenir shop and bought a whole bunch of stuff, especially candy for Shippo. They changed and it was about to be 6:00 as they walked back to the café.  
  
"Ok, good bye you guys, don't worry, we'll get you out of this mess soon enough, ok? I promise." Kagome said leaving a kiss on Shippo's cheek and Sango left a kiss for Kohaku and said the same thing. They left and the girls looked back at the café.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll get them back safely." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I hope so. I just wish things would get back to the ways they were." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"What? Why not? What do you mean?"  
  
"If all of this didn't happen, I would have never met you." Inuyasha smiled as they walked back to the apartment.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
They were exhausted form the day so they went to sleep at 7:00. They next morning they slept in. Inuyasha and Miroku woke up earlier than the girls though.  
  
"We should tap into the phones now." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get the things in our room." Inuyasha said and walked down the hallway and went into his room. The water was running, 'Hmm, one of the girls must be awake already.' He left the room and heard some moaning coming form Kagome's room. He opened the door to find Kagome tossing and turning. Then she fell onto the floor with a thump. He ran over and bent down beside her. "Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
Kagome sat up on the floor and rubber her head, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Uhh, I rather not say." Kagome said and thought, 'Yeah right, if I tell him I was doing it with him, he'd freak.'  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? It wasn't another dream where I kill people is it? Inuyasha panicked  
  
"No, no, it's NOTHING like that." Kagome waved her hands up.  
  
"Well then, what was it?" Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome blushed, 'Why is she blushing? What in the world is she blushing for?'  
  
"It's nothing to worry about." Kagome said and mumbled underneath her breath, "Much."  
  
"What was that last thing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, "Kagome got up and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, whatever, we're going to tap into the phones now, where's your cell phone?"  
  
"It's in my purse in the kitchen."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Inuyasha left and went towards the kitchen. "Here's the stuff and Kagome's cell phone" Inuyasha gave to Miroku.  
  
"Ok, let's see...done, the laptop is plugged in to. It'll take two minutes to find the location once Naraku calls." Miroku said.  
  
The girls came out and were dressed in summer clothes. They both wore white skirts that went down halfway their shins and large sun hats. Kagome wore a periwinkle button up shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and Sango wore a light red one.  
  
"Don't you guys ever go to work?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why? So you can do something fun without us?" Inuyasha cocked up and eyebrow.  
  
Miroku laughed, "Well, our boss says it doesn't matter since we're going to catch Naraku, and when we do, we can even have the whole year off!"  
  
"Well, will you two get dressed formally?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We were invited to a private wedding/garden party." Sango said.  
  
"When?" Miroku stood up from the laptop desk.  
  
"At the water park, we bumped into our childhood friend, Naru Narusegawa." Kagome said, "She's throwing a garden party after the wedding of her best friend, Shinobu."  
  
"Ok, so when is it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"In an hour, so HURRY!" Sango emphasized. They guys ran in fright and got dressed in suits, it was a spring day so it wouldn't have been to hot.  
  
They drove over to a large mansion and walked around to the back yard. They garden was beautiful. There was a small lily pond, and flowers everywhere. The yard was HUGE! There was this one single large tree that was behind the stand where the stand and podium were. On the side, there was a long table with a white, lacy table cloth. There were tea sandwiches, and a punch bowl.  
  
"We better take our seats." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. They took their seats on the bride's side and the ceremony started 10 minutes later. The wedding was over 30 minutes later. They went over to the table and ate a couple of sandwiches. Kagome and Sango went inside the mansion and received a tour from Naru and the guys followed. After the tour, they went out to linger.  
  
"Are you going to the reception?" Naru asked ehn it was 6:00 and everyone was starting to leave for the reception.  
  
"Sure, do you want to, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Aww, fine, we'll go."  
  
So they got into their car and followed Naru to the restaurant.  
  
They entered a big restaurant and sat down at a table. The food came (A/n well at least on the Vietnamese culture they serve the food at the table and the people at the table eat it. The people who are organizing the reception already designed the order and what food everyone gets.) And they ate.  
  
"Ok everyone, it's time for the first dance as man and wife for the newlyweds!" The woman said on the microphone on the stage. So they new couple danced the night away , "Ok people, now the dance floor is open for everyone to dance!"  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome with his left hand out and said, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Kagome laid her right hand on top of his left, "Of course."  
  
Sango just grabbed Miroku's wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. They were dancing to a slow song.  
  
"You said you've never been on a date before me right?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, for a first timer, you're really light on your feet." Inuyasha blushed at that.  
  
"Yeah, unlike Miroku here." Sango said behind Kagome. "OWW! Stop stepping on my feet!"  
  
"Sorry." Miroku said looking down while they were dancing.  
  
The song ended and Sango asked for a bag of ice. "I said I was sorry."  
  
"Well a sorry isn't going to make my foot stop throbbing." Miroku lowered his head and looked up at Sango with puppy dog eyes while pouting." But how long can I ever stay mad at you?" Sango smiled.  
  
'That's right, my smile can't be resisted.' Miroku grinned.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
They went home a 11:30 and go home at midnight when the phone rang.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
The phone rang. Miroku rushed to the laptop and opened it. He signaled Kagome to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said waiting for a reply.  
  
"Sorry to call so late but is Inuyasha home? It's Myouga. I've received great news." Myouga said.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief and gave Inuyasha the phone. "Who is it?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"It's Myouga, he has something to tell you." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha took the phone and said, "I'm going to put you on speaker."  
  
"Well, recently, this evening, we've caught Naraku's partner, Kagura. Although she isn't talking, we'll get it out of her though one way or another, we've put a lie detector on her and asked her questions. But she just responded with no reply. We've put her to sleep and now we're starting to track her memory. (A/n, if that's even possible. Doubt it.) We'll call you once we get some more information."  
  
"Alright thanks." Inuyasha said and hung up the phone.  
  
On the other line, Myouga was holding up the phone, "Don't people ever say goodbye anymore?" And he hung up.  
  
"Well, at least we can some more information" Miroku said closing his laptop and joining the others on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, but not much yet." Sango sighed.  
  
"Well, we might as well go to sleep." Kagome said. So they went to bed, but none of them could sleep.  
  
'I hope that we can catch Naraku soon enough. Why must he do horrible things? Just because his lost love died and loved another man, there's always new love. That person just wasn't meant for him. But that doesn't matter now does it?' Miroku thought and went to sleep.  
  
'I'm finally having a life. I'm finally happy, but I'm not completely happy. I love my brother, I miss him. Why do I have to be in such a mess? I just want to be happy with my friends and family. Just what everyone needs in their life. Why is that so hard for you to give? I've been a good person; I have good friends, why do bad things happen to me?' Sango thought and waited as though she was waiting for a sign to come and tell her. After a couple of minutes, she fell asleep.  
  
'Kagome, I'm so sorry that things have come this way. I wish to catch Naraku, not just because it will benefit me, but also because it will help you. Why do I even care so much? She's a fugitive, an innocent one though. I know it's my job to help, but I feel it's more than my job to help her. It's like I want to help her, like I more than want to help her. It's like my destiny to. What is this feeling? Is it even one?' Inuyasha thought and let sleep overcome him.  
  
'Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I hate my life! I want my cousin back. My family moved to America once my mom got a promotion. And I really have to save my cousin. He's the only family I've got here with me. I'm happy and sad at the same time. I like having friends and a boyfriend. But I like having some family also. I don't even know if he TRULY likes me or not. I know he has to help me and I know that his best friend likes mine, but is he just playing along because Miroku wants him to or not? I can't worry about my love life now. I need friends and family. I like having a life, but life isn't complete without family AND friends.' Kagome thought and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Oh crap, we're out of food." Inuyasha closed the fridge.  
  
"Well, either we can go buy some more food or eat out." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Let's go out to eat. I don't really want to eat burnt food that Inuyasha makes." Sango said.  
  
"HEY! My cooking isn't that bad!" Inuyasha said and everyone flashbacked to a couple of breakfasts later where there was burnt food and the smoke detector going off. "Uhh, yeah, that's a good idea, let's go out to eat." Inuyasha thought over.  
  
So they all drove to breakfast buffet in downtown Tokyo. When they got there, Inuyasha rushed to the buffet table and grabbed everything in sight. Everyone else went to get a plate and took some off from the plates. They sat at a table really close to where all the food was because Inuyasha suggested to. After the meal, Inuyasha rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"I guess he ate too much, I'll go check on him." Miroku said at got up from his seat towards the bathroom.  
  
"Your boyfriend sure eats a lot." Sango said to Kagome, "Where does he put it all?"  
  
"Haha, well as long as he keeps his body in good shape that's all that matter's right?" Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's all you care about don't you? In relationships, that's all that matters...what the guy looks like." Sango laughed. Kagome didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know, you were just joking. I was just thinking, am I really in a relationship?"  
  
"Of course you are, if you want to. Why would you even ask?"  
  
"Well, it's like I told you before."  
  
"You're still worried about that?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean what if he's only going along with it because Miroku likes you so much?"  
  
"I assure you, he likes you."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm not." Sango said and smiled brightly.  
  
Kagome hugged her tightly, "You're such a good friend, Sango."  
  
"Can't... breath." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kagome said and released her.  
  
They guys came out. Inuyasha was leaning on Miroku, Miroku's arm as around Inuyasha's shoulder to hold him up for support.  
  
"Is he ok?" Sango looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, just had a little too much to eat." Miroku said, "Let's just get him home to rest."  
  
"Inuyasha, you are such a pig." Kagome said to Inuyasha once they were driving to the apartment. Miroku was driving and Sango was sitting in the front. Inuyasha was lying on Kagome's lap in the back.  
  
"Well, it's not entirely my fault. I have a thing for food." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome. Kagome bent over and gave him a little kiss on the lips. :"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know, just wondering how you would react to it." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh, well can you help me up? We're home"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome got Inuyasha up and up the apartment stairs.  
  
Once they got there, they all relaxed on the couch for an hour. Then the phone rang.  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
It was 6:00. The phone had rung and they were just staring at the phone for a moment. It rang again and snapped them back to reality. Miroku rushed to his laptop and signaled Kagome to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said and put it on speaker..  
  
"Hello Kagome. You have betrayed me have you not? And here I was about to make you my wife. It doesn't matter anyway, no one can stop me." Naraku's ominous voice said. Miroku signaled Kagome to lengthen the time. Inuyasha was in a silent rage when he heard what Naraku had said.  
  
"Why would you want me to be your wife?"  
  
"You look, act, and sound like my first love, why would I not want to?"  
  
"You are really evil."  
  
"I am aware of that. I'm also aware of the coincidence concerning my late best friend and your betrayal. No matter. I want you steal one last thing. It is the Shikon no Tama located in the Tokyo Museum. Be there or you will NEVER see your loved ones again. They are here with me, safe and sound...for now. Remember, I have eyes everywhere. You cannot hide from me." With that, he hung up.  
  
"Got it, he's at the museum, in the basement where the security cameras are." Miroku said. They all rushed out and went towards the museum.  
  
'I'm going to kill that Naraku. There's no way in hell am I going to let him take Kagome away from me.' Inuyasha thought as he got out his portable siren and rushed down the street to the museum.  
  
They went into the museum and saw Naraku. Inuyasha chased him up onto the roof. It was a 32 story building that no one could survive the fall. Kagome chased after Inuyasha. Sango ran down into the basement and found Shippo and Kohaku. She found the remote and pushed it. The detectors came off of their backs. Miroku ran out and looked up onto the roof. He called for backup from Inuyasha's car.  
  
Back on the roof...  
  
"There's no where to hide Naraku. Just give up and we can take this the easy way." Inuyasha said from the roof door. Kagome was behind him and Naraku was near the edge.  
  
Kagome whispered to him, "Remember what you promised."  
  
"What promise? Sango is taking care of Shippo."  
  
"I know, you said you wouldn't hurt anyone I cared about. So be careful."  
  
'Did she just say she cared about me?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Aww, how touching." Naraku interrupted and shot a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kicked him in the crouch and he jumped up.  
  
"Kagome, get out of here!" Inuyasha screamed as he was holding Naraku back.  
  
"NO! I'm not going to leave you!" Kagome ran down to the first level she hit. She grabbed a bow and arrows and ran back up to the roof. She was undetected and Inuyasha and Naraku were still fighting, she leaned over to the roof to see that Miroku had called for back up and saw the whole force surrounding the building. There was a trampoline at the bottom where Kagome was looking.  
  
Inuyasha punched Naraku off and he was inches away from the edge." You almost got me there." Naraku wiped off the blood from his mouth." But you're not going to win everything."  
  
Naraku charged at Inuyasha and pinned him to a ventilator. "What do you mean I'm not going to win everything? "  
  
Naraku stilled pinned him to the wall and said, "You have a great life, you've got the girl. You've got everything I've ever wanted, all that I wanted. You're just like my best friend."  
  
"Well, you don't have to be bad. You can have, start a new life. A better life, after you do your time, you can have a new life. Be a good person. Do what you've always wanted to do."  
  
"No, it's too late for me."  
  
"It's never too late."  
  
"Yes it is." Naraku said and started to choke Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got her arrow and shot him right in the heart. He fell off the building and landed on the trampoline. Inuyasha and Kagome rushed over to the edge and bent down to look.  
  
"Well, he's gone. My shot completely took his life." Kagome said.  
  
"I just hope he'll have a better on in his future life." Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome looked at him.  
  
"All he ever wanted was a true good life. He told me before he started to choke me. He wanted my life."  
  
"I'm sorry I killed him, I thought you were going to die and leave me. I thought he was completely evil."  
  
"Well he is, but he was a thread of good in him. He just had to expand it. At least your cousin is safe."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome signed. They started to walk down the stairs to the lobby.  
  
"You don't seem so happy for that."  
  
"I am happy, but I just wish that..."  
  
"Wish what?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Kagome said and saw Shippo.  
  
He ran towards her and hugged her tightly, "Oh, Kagome, I've missed you so much! I'm so happy we are free."  
  
"Me too, Shippo, me too." Kagome smiled.  
  
Shippo being the nosy and naïve one that he is asked, "Are you two going to get married and have a whole bunch of kids so I can play with?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku walk towards them, "Well, are you?" Sango laughed.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and then started to chase Sango all around the lobby.  
  
"Well? Are you?" Miroku nudged at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled and said, "It depends."  
  
The police wrapped up Naraku's body as the group exited the building. they got into Inuyasha's car and started to drive back to the apartment.  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
The next morning...  
  
"So, Kagome, are you going up to pack or what? You've got what you came for here." Miroku asked. They were all on the balcony swing/bench waiting for the sun rise. Kagome was sitting my Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku was sitting next to her. The children were still asleep.  
  
"Why would we go anywhere?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, I just thought that since you've gotten your brother back, you would leave."  
  
"Do you want us to leave?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, no of course not. "Inuyasha shook his head. "It's just that I thought that you would go to America to find your family."  
  
"They saw the whole thing on they news in America. They called last night and said were really proud of me, so they let me have my freedom to whatever I want to do." Kagome said.  
  
"Well what do you want to do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I discussed this with Sango last night, "Kagome and Sango nodded at each other, "Well, if it's ok with you guys, we'd like to stay here, and finally begin a normal life for us."  
  
"Of course it's ok. Last night, Myouga cleared your records and all charges are off." Miroku said.  
  
"What about you Inuyasha? Is it ok with you that we stay here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not here." Inuyasha replied in a sad way.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, if we are going to have two more people move in, we've got to get a bigger apartment." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Everyone fell over. "Well, so we can stay with you guys?" Sango asked.  
  
"Of course. Oh look, the sun is going to rise any moment now." Miroku pointed. The sun was indeed starting to rise. Right when he sun hit the horizon Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately until the sun was well above the horizon (A/n, ok, more like a minute or two. I dunno how long it really takes.)  
  
"Woohoo!" Miroku hollered and then Sango grabbed his face and kissed him." Sango, I didn't know you were like that!"  
  
"Well, I had to shut you up one way or another and that way was more fun," Sango smiled.  
  
"What was that for?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm...I just...my lips were really chapped and I saw you put some on earlier." Inuyasha said, desperately trying to make up an excuse. 'What was I thinking when I kissed her?!'  
  
"Sure...think what you want." Kagome smiled and looked at him suspiciously.' Why is the world would he kiss me? It was really romantic of him though to kiss me at the sun rise. Plus, he's a great kisser. Wait...what am I thinking...he is my boyfriend, I just didn't think it would go anywhere.'  
  
"Kagome, what did you mean when we were up on the roof?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome like he was looking into her soul and her eyes for a response.  
  
"I, I just, I meant that I really care for you."  
  
"Like in what way? Like siblings would?"  
  
"No, like I really care for you. I know we haven't known each other very long but, I feel like I've known you for years."  
  
"Kagome, we have." Sango interrupted.  
  
Kagome turned to Sango, "Sango what do you mean?"  
  
Sango hurried to her room and came back with a piece of paper in her hand. "Look."  
  
"Our elementary school picture?" Kagome looked.  
  
"They were our classmates 12 years ago."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I don't believe I didn't realize it." Miroku said. Inuyasha grabbed the yearbook and looked at the picture and laughed.  
  
"Look, I was standing right in behind of you and gave you bunny ears, Kagome." Inuyasha laughed even more.  
  
"I don't believe we didn't realize this sooner." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha became silent,"Kagome, you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Well, I...I don't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm falling hard for you...falling hard." Kagome looked down to hide her blush.  
  
Inuyasha lifted her head up so that he could see her eyes, "That's good to hear. So am I." Inuyasha pulled her close into a sweet embrace.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute!" Sango said cuddling up to Miroku and he hugged around her front watching the beautiful moment.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku and kissed him, he turned her around and deepened the kiss. "I love you." Miroku said.  
  
"I love you, too." Sango said.  
  
They went back inside and started packing. Inuyasha called the moving truck and the girls were packing as fast as they could. They boys woke up and helped to pack. Miroku was going on the internet to look for 4 room apartments, one for Miroku and Sango, one for Inuyasha and Kagome, and one each for the boys since they were going to live with them. "I've found the perfect one! It's right on the beach and had a balcony of the ocean view. It's penthouse with two rooms upstairs and two rooms downstairs, a big living room and a decent sized kitchen, sound good to everyone?" Miroku asked looking up from his laptop.  
  
"Sounds great." Inuyasha said coming back from loading boxes into the moving truck  
  
"Ok, I'll call the landlord there." Miroku said dialing the number. They got the penthouse and moved there immediately. By the time they got there, they pent half the day unpacking. The rest of the day, they played on the beach. At sunset, the boys were all tried out and headed for the apartment early.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango lay on the beach and watched the sunset.  
  
Miroku and Sango cuddled on a beach towel and watched the sunset together. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a towel as they watched the sun set, also.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said lying down next to Kagome.  
  
"I love you, too, Inuyasha." Kagome kissed Inuyasha.


	13. Author's Thank You

Please review and for those who have, thank you, this was my thrid fic I like writing AU, but my first wasn't, so thank you for reading this and happy reading stories! I'm currently working on my 4th one too.You'd think I'd be better at writing fanfics by now, lol.

Mucho 3

Kashai


End file.
